


karasuno shenanigans

by Anime_Trash_11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Underlying Angst, chatfic, literally remaking a new chatfic because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Trash_11/pseuds/Anime_Trash_11
Summary: yashit: this team is fucking ridiculouswhipyoasses: it sure fucking isor basically hinata makes a chat even though theres like thousands that he doesnt know about.





	1. and so it begins

sun added sookishima, a literal yam, tobio-chan, and yashit to the chat  
  


sun renamed the conversation to "First Year Chat!"  
  


sookishima: not this fucking shit again

sookishima left the chat  
  


sun added sookishima to the chat  
  


sun: No leaving!! <(｀^´)>  
  


sookishima: well fuck  
  


a literal yam: tsukki language!!  
  


a literal yam: sooki**  
  


yashit: guys pls we know that the dub butchered tsukishima's name already  
  


tobio-chan: ..what??

 

yashit: fUCK ABORT ABORT  
  


sun: YACHI LANGUAGE!!!  
  


yashit: heck**  
  


tobio-chan renamed the chat to "arent cows fruits since you can make milk out of them and milk is a juice??"  
  


sun: I  
  


sun: KAGEYAMA YOU DUMBASS!! COWS ARENT FRUITS!!  
  


sun: WAIT  
  


sun: I TAKE THAT BACK!! COWS ARE FRUITS!!!  
  


sookishima: i  
  


sookishima: fucking   
  


a literal yam: >:(  
  


sookishima: fricking**  
  


yashit: #whipped  
  


sookishima: fuck you too  
  


a literal yam added whipyoasses and dead to the chat  
  


whipyoasses: yamaguchi, sweetie, i love you and all but dont fucking get me involved in this chat shit  
  


dead: i will not fucking hesitate to send you out  
  


whipyoasses: daichi honey dont be so mean to our children  
  


sookishima: im not your child what the fuck  
  


tobio-chan added ennothermic, bro hoe, hoe bro, naruto, and kind shit to the chat  
  


bro hoe: THE MEMERS  
  


hoe bro: HAVE ARRIVED  
  


naruto: well fuck  
  


kind shit: what the fuck is this  
  


ennothermic: bye  
  


tobio-chan added ASSahi to the chat  
  


ASSahi: NoYA HOW DO I CHA NGE MY NAME PL E AS E HELP  
  


whipyoasses: nobody tell him  
  


ASSahi: SUGA PLE  ASE  
  


faboikawa joined the chat  
  


tobio-chan: what the fuck?   
  


tobio-chan: u arent supposed to be here until the 6th chapter fuck you  
  


tobio-chan removed faboikawa from the chat  
  


sun: ???? CHAPTER????  
  


dead:  _if you keep breaking it i will not fucking hesitate bitches_  
  


a literal yam: and so it begins  
  


sookishima: i want to die™ 


	2. Chapter 2

sun added MiiDoorYeet

whipyoasses: whom the fuck  
  


 

sun: GUYS!! MEET MY FRIEND I MET!!  
  


 

tobio-chan: i thought i was ur friend  
  


 

sun: I CAN HAVE MORE THAN 1 FRIEND BAKAYAMA!!  
  


 

tobio-chan: oh  
  


 

sun: ANYWAYS!! MEET MIDORIYA!! IZUKU!!  
  


 

MiiDoorYeet: oh geez um   
  


 

MiiDoorYeet: hi??  
  


 

whipyoasses: hunny no we did not ask for a fucking crossover hinata how the fuck did u meet this guys  
  


 

sun: I DONT KNOW!! I JUST WALKED INTO ANOTHER TOWN WHILE LOOKING FOR NATSU AND I SAW SO MANY WEIRD PEOPLE!!  
  


 

MiiDoorYeet: so um,, what quirks do u guys have??  
  


 

sun: QUIRKS??  
  


 

sun: I DONT KNOW WHAT THAT IS BUT I CAN FLY!!  
  


 

MiiDoorYeet: woah,, such a cool quirk!!  
  


 

dead: oh fuck no  
  


 

dead kicked MiiDoorYeet out of the chat  
  


 

dead used erase against sun  
  


 

sun: WHAT HAPPENED??  
  


 

dead: saved once again  
  


 

dead: now go to sleep you fucks its 12:43   
  


 

sun: OKAY DAD!!  
  


 

[3:27 am]

[private chat between tobio-chan and whipyoasses]  
  


 

tobio-chan: suga  
  


 

tobio-chan: can i come over  
  


 

tobio-chan: please  
  


 

whipyoasses: of course!!  
  


 

whipyoasses: do you want to talk  
  


 

tobio-chan: no

  
  
whipyoasses: okay, im here if you need anything kageyama.  
  


 

tobio-chan: thank you  
  


 

10:34 AM  
  


 

sun: KAGEYAMA!  
  


 

sun: KAGEYAMA!  
  


 

sun: KAGEYAMA!

 

  
tobio-chan: what  
  


 

sun: WHY WERENT YOU AT PRACTICE??? OR IN SCHOOL RIGHT NOW?????  
  


 

tobio-chan: im  
  


 

tobio-chan: at a friend's house  
  


 

sun: WHOS HOUSE?????  
  


 

tobio-chan: you dont know them

 

 

sun: OH!! WHATS THEIR NAME!!  
  


 

whipyoasses: hinata  
  


 

whipyoasses: sweetie  
  


 

whipyoasses: get to class before i whip yo ass  
  


 

a literal yam: watch your fucking language bitch  
  


 

whipyoasses: do you wanna die too?  
  


 

a literal yam: yes kill me  
  


 

sookishima: spare him  
  


 

yashit: #dontkillyams2k18  
  


 

sookishima: for once i agree with you  
  


 

whipyoasses:  _back to class before i whip yo fucking ASSES_  
  


 

a literal yam: fineeeee  
  


 

[private chat between whipyoasses and tobio-chan]  
  


whipyoasses: is everything okay?? 

 

tobio-chan: yeah

 

whipyoasses: did you drink the hot chocolate i left for you?

 

whipyoasses: and did you curl up in the blanket i gave you

 

tobio-chan: i dont get why youre always so nice to me

 

tobio-chan: i dont deserve it

 

whipyoasses: everyone deserves to be loved kageyama

 

tobio-chan: oh

 

whipyoasses: im going to skip practice and come so we can talk about what happened last night

 

tobio-chan: no

 

tobio-chan: go to practice

 

whipyoasses: im coming whether you like it or not

 

tobio-chan: fine

 

whipyoasses: and just so you know, the whole team is here and does care for you

 

whipyoasses: you are loved kageyama

 

tobio-chan: oh

 

tobio-chan:  ~~im sorry~~

 

tobio-chan:  ~~i dont deserve to be loved~~

 

tobio-chan: ~~please stop it i just hurt everyone~~

 

tobio-chan: thank you


End file.
